


Ladies and Gentlemen

by PFDiva



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fix-it fic, Fluff, M/M, au in which ben and peter can be silly together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Juno and Benzaiten trade clothing to see if they can fool Peter.





	Ladies and Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> I'M HAVING A LOT OF FEELS ABOUT THE LATEST EPISODE YOU CAN FUCKING FIGHT ME

There were some pairs of twins that were utterly indistinguishable when placed together and in one another's clothing. Juno and Benzaiten Steel were not that pair of twins. Ben jiggled a foot, his entire body bouncing with the motion. Every few seconds, he'd catch himself and still, putting on the sort of dour expression he thought Juno wore. He'd hold the pose for a moment, then he'd glance at Juno, snigger, elbow Juno, swallow a grin, then resume jiggling his foot.

Peter followed Ben's gaze to Juno. If you put a landslide into a sundress, you might approximate the inconvenienced slump that was Juno right now. He resolutely refused to look at either his brother or Peter, one hand covering his face, his shoulders sagging. He looked the epitome of dejection, except he kept elbowing Ben back. Poor Ben was probably a bruise all over his side, but he didn't seem to mind. Like Peter, he could see Juno's poorly-hidden smiles.

"Hmmm," Peter reflected aloud, "Which of you is my Juno, I wonder….?"

"Stop encouraging this," Juno said, "This trick has literally never worked for us ever."

Ben giggled and elbowed Juno, then cleared his throat, "No need to be like that, _Ben_. I have faith in Peter. He's the love of my life--he should know me from you!"

A pleased fizzle burned in Peter's chest, hot and bright. He knew Juno loved him, but he'd never imagined Juno would _talk_ about loving him.

Juno turned a fabulous shade of horrified betrayal, glaring death at his brother, _"Why do I tell you things?"_

"He's your brother, Ben," Peter said, "Your twin, the other half of your soul--!"

"I hate everything you choose to be, Nurayev."

Peter looped an arm about Ben's neck, molding himself against the other man's side. "Juno, my love, I'm not certain this can work. Your brother hates me."

Ben failed to be subtle about how much he was cracking up. Even so, he got an arm around Peter's waist and tried to keep the joke up. "Ahahaha--what a shame, he's--hoohoo--usually so loving!"

"I officially hate you both, die in a hole."

"Please don't kill me tonight, my love." Ben managed to steady himself for exactly long enough to deliver that line to Peter straight-faced. Then he dissolved into infectious, hysterical laughter. Peter chuckled with Ben, looking up to smile at a groaning Juno.

Juno clearly wanted to be annoyed, but Ben's amusement was infectious. Juno flipped Peter off with both hands, and when Peter just kept smiling, his face softened. He'd been so worried Peter or Ben would dislike each other. Peter was happy to put Juno's mind at ease.


End file.
